


Space and Time

by lilolilyrae



Category: Age of the Five Series - Trudi Canavan, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Lucyverse, Lverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: My weird OCs are weird





	Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Alllright I'm sorry that I keep writing weird oc stuff with longer notes than actual fic atm instead of continuing any of my actual fanfics, but a) I don't have much time (espesh bc in the little time I do have I'm still editing my last hpatlols recordings lol) to come up with ideas and think things through properly for the actual fics, while this stuff is all already in my head somewhere and b) I HAVE IDEAS AND I KNOW MY MEMORY IS BAD ENOUGH I WILL FORGET THEM SOONER OR LATER AND I DON'T WANNA BC THIS WEIRD FANFIC CROSSOVER UNIVERSE IN MY HEAD IS IMPORTANT TO ME OKAY okay
> 
> So here goes-  
Btw SPOILER for like the entire Lucyverse (part 1 of my oc multiverse)??? Like, if this was an actual book series and not a random collection of weird in my head, this is like end of book 10 of 15 or some shit. Not like I've written much of parts 1-10 yet lol, but just, letting you know.  
Not rly spoilers for the Vickyverse tho it's like literally the turn between lucy- and Vickyverse.
> 
> Background:  
A witch (Yes HP ish magic but like- on another level) and immortal, Lucandra (who btw had started out as a vry Mary Sue like 11yo self insert character in my universe when I myself had been 11), had more or less lead a group of vigilantes fighting evil while following a set of prophecies to know where that evil would show up. Well. In order to keep knowing that, they had to make sure not to /change/ anything in the timeline up until the end of the prophecy- and, yeah, sure, sometimes they could fake someone's death instead of actually letting someone die, but more often than not it was the lives of the many, in a final battle or whatever that was to be averted, over the lives of the few. And apart from that she also got so obsessed with a) following those prophecies, those _stories_ to the line that she didn't really live in the here and now anymore, and b) just fought her personal nemesis Cayla all the time without caring for civilian casualties. (So, not so much Mary Sue anymore lol. You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain?)
> 
> Sorry in advance, the following still doesn't make much sense I guess but I'd have to explain like another five pages of weird meta shit I came up with over ten (10) years of creating this universe of weirdness in my mind.
> 
> This fic is written for me. Don't like? Don't read.

She was floating-

Space and time, nothing mattered anymore.

She had fought, bravely, and at the time it had seemed like the right side, the right choices to make.

Friends standing by her side.

It had took her too long to notice that most of them were turning away...

"Extremist" she had been called, "lost" even by her best friend.

It was time to leave.

Cayla was dead, her purpose gone.

When had she started to define herself over fighting him? 

She doesn't know. She barely cares.

Lucandra doesn't want to exist anymore, but a part of her...

Lucy doesn't want to die. 

Irrational fear.

She has seen the first step of death, knows she will have the choice to stay there or go on.

It won't be a real death, not yet, not ever if she doesn't want to.

And yet...

She won't die. Would it be suicide, even after thousands of years? 

She can't greet death as an old friend.

But she can greet time.

And her memories are left in space...

She was floating. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is gonna turn into another similarly annoying character which in retrospect is pretty fucking funny because young her used to be vry fucking annoyed by that one as well lol.  
Don't think I've ever written anything about that one yet tho...  
Whateverrr
> 
> If anyone against all odds made it this far, let me know xD


End file.
